We'll Build This World Together
by palomasnapples
Summary: RPS, Kendall/James. Kendall wants a pillow fort.


"James, come on!"

"No, Kendall."

"Just let me -"

"No."

Kendall groans. "You are on a pillow, and I need it."

"I'm laying down on my respective bed, using the one pillow I managed to take for myself, and you want to -"

"I'm making something important!"

James guffaws. "You are making a pillow fort."

"So what?" Kendall says, trying to seem insulted but he's way too giggly to be mad. He's been building a fort the entire night, using as many pillows and blankets as possible; at one point he had called down to the front desk to ask for more supplies. And the whole time James sat in that same spot, watching Kendall with tired and amused eyes.

"Why are you even making a fort?" James asks, closing his eyes just to rest them. The day was harsh on them and after staying in a moving bus for 23 hours he just wanted to sleep on a proper bed, but Kendall was making it stupidly difficult.

"Because they're fun?" He replies and god, he was starting to sound like a child even to himself. But he hadn't built a fort in years and the thought of it just seemed exciting to share with James, but now he was starting to second guess it. Why hadn't he roomed with Carlos?

When James didn't reply, Kendall gave up, moving towards his gigantic pillow fort. Well, not giant; he could lay inside it but his feet would be uncovered. Other than that, though, it was tall and covered him with blankets and for a second he felt like a big child, sliding into his fort to be folded in blankets and see nothing but whatever world he wanted to create. All that was missing was Kevin, really, and Kendall felt such a pang of home-sickness that he almost sighed out loud, clinging to the one pillow he managed to sneak away from James.

But then there was a body sliding in next to his with much effort, mumbling under his breath about how he can't believe he's doing this, and then James is next to him, all big eyes and warm skin. "Hi," James says but his expression changes from all fun and games to worry within seconds.

"What's wrong?" he says and wraps an arm around Kendall, pulling him as close as he can and Kendall rests his hand on James' neck, shaking his head.

"No, nothing," he replies and that was a stupid answer because James starts to rub at his lower back, sliding closer so their noses touch.

They stay like that for a while, breathing in each others air and closing their eyes, James' hand roaming up Kendall's shirt to soothe his muscles until Kendall just says, "I miss Kevin."

James doesn't stop his movements but he tries to move closer, bringing their waists together. "He.." Kendall starts again then pauses. "We used to always make forts like this and stuff. I'm being stupid."

"That's not being stupid," James replies and his voice is so soft and soothing that Kendall opens his eyes, despite the blush on his face.

"I'm being stupid. We haven't even built a fort in years."

"So?" James asks and tangles his fingers in Kendall's hair just so he makes a soft huffing sound, waiting for James but he never comes and Kendall opens his eyes again to say, "Are you gonna kiss me?"

James smiles at that, pressing forward until their lips brush together and Kendall closes his eyes, all but sighing and kissing him back, soft and smooth presses of lips, James' hand warm against his back. They stay like that for a while, just breathing against each other when they need to and James swallows Kendall's small whimpers when the kisses become rougher.

James presses Kendall onto his back, their kisses becoming wet and languid and Kendall all but mewls under him, hands cupping James' jaw and tangling in his hair. Then James moves away, pressing wet kisses over and over his lips but never staying for more than a second just to watch Kendall gape at him, his lips red as he tries to pull him close again, whimpering.

"James," he whispers, hips rolling up just to tease, rubbing them together to make James grunt against his lips and tug on his skin. He kisses down Kendall's neck, hands roaming up his shirt to slide it off. Grinning against his skin, he bites down, flicking his tongue over a nipple just to hear Kendall's breath hitch. "Stop," Kendall whines, trying to flinch away because he's sensitive there and James doesn't, just wraps his lips around the bud and sucks lightly, eyes closing as his hands slide to Kendall's hips. The younger boy shivers under him, moaning as he tugs on James' hair.

"Why are you trying to get me hard in a pillow fort that reminds me of my brother?" Kendall asks breathlessly and James groans, but out of frustration this time.

"Bonerkill," he mumbles against his neck and Kendall laughs, still a little shaky but his laughter trails off into a heavy grunt when James cups him over his pants, palming just to tease. "What?" James asks like he has no idea what happened and Kendall huffs, a blush spreading down his chest. "Fuck off," he responds, because if there's one thing he will never do it's beg James for more. Though it may have happened before.

James grins at his reaction and pins Kendall's hips, kissing his chest and licking down to his belly button. He knows how sensitive Kendall is there and he takes a bite, tugging at the skin to see Kendall's mouth fall open. "God," Kendall grunts and James sucks on every inch of skin he can see, tugging down Kendall's PJ pants and briefs as he goes and corrects him with a "James," just to make Kendall glare at him.

"Shut up," Kendall says but the remark is lightened by the shaky breath he lets out as James wraps his fingers around Kendall's erect cock, thumb sliding over the slit until Kendall's eyes roll back. "You look so good like this," James murmurs, thumb still moving as Kendall moans low in his throat, hips all but trembling, "Waiting for me to move my hand, wanting it so bad."

"Fuck, no," Kendall answers through his heavy breathing but James is too busy licking a line up his cock to care. "You don't want me, baby?" he asks against the hot skin, lips wrapping around the base to flick his tongue against that vein and Kendall all but growls, trying to buck.

"Don't c-call me that," he stutters and James spreads his legs, licking a line up where his ass meets his thigh. "You love it when I call you that," James protests softly like everything is calm and he's not flicking his tongue over Kendall's entrance.

He keeps up the small licks, just barely running his tongue over the skin and Kendall begins to make a noise that can only be associated with a sob, trying so hard to buck his hips into James' mouth but to no avail. James doesn't stop, only pressing his tongue in a little harder but nowhere near how hard Kendall wants it.

"Fuck, James," he starts and his chest heaves with uneven breaths, clawing at anything he can reach. Then James is moving away with a whispered, "Be right back," and Kendall has to keep from making some unintelligible noise. He can hear James roaming around their bags and he feels down his stomach, letting out a breath he didn't know he had been holding when he fists his cock, hips rolling up into the touch.

When James returns, Kendall is moaning, his hand moving faster until James stops him, covering his hand and kissing him breathless, pressing their hips together. "Bad boy," he mumbles with a smirk and Kendall just pulls him closer, biting at his lips. "Come on babe, fuck me," Kendall whispers and James lets out a throaty groan, nodding against him. The rest of their clothes are shed and then James is pressing a lubed up finger into Kendall, continuing to kiss him. He goes slow with the stretching, barely scissoring his fingers until Kendall starts panting, bucking his hips up for more.

"James, don't be a tease," he sighs against his mouth and then James is saying, "Ride me."

"Oh, fuck," Kendall whines and he nods, letting James manhandle him until he's on top, straddling his thighs.

And right there is when James looks straight at Kendall, taking in his hooded, dark eyes and his wet lips. He looks wrecked, so desperate and hot to the touch that James has to kiss him, squeezing his hips. And this is usually James' favorite part, when the condom is on and they're both lubed up and Kendall is sliding down his cock, squeezing his shoulders with a gaping mouth as he bottoms out, rocking against James to get used to the intrusion.

The fort is almost irrelevant at this point but of course it's not because Kendall is moaning against his neck, thighs straining to raise up and down, slow and hard movements that have James panting, hands coming down to hold Kendall's ass and move him up and down his cock. Kendall tugs at James' hair, breathing hard against his mouth and making soft "ah, ah" noises, feeling so full and needed, hips straining to move as James helps fucking him. It's so good, almost too good, and Kendall start blabbering, "Yeah, yes, babe, please," digging his nails into James' back.

"Please what?" James says against his lips and Kendall bites his tongue, trying to control his breathing as he starts rocking down faster, not wanting to show the effect James has on him. "Please what, Kendall? Tell me."

"No," Kendall huffs but his hips work faster and he's whimpering now with every breath he takes, pressing forward so his cock rubs against James' stomach with each thrust, nails scratching down his skin. "Oh, God, oh God," he whispers, eyes closing and James says, "Tell me what, Kendall."

"Fuck, let me come, James," Kendall gasps and that's all James needs, holding onto Kendall's hips so he's still and Kendall lets out a dry sob, nearly hitting James for stopping him when he's so close and letting out a primal growl of frustration. But then James is fucking up into him, thrusting up hard and fast just how Kendall likes it and the younger boy cries out, trembling under the assault. "Oh fuck let me come, I'm so close baby, please," he breathes and all James has to do is nod and Kendall is coming hard all over James' skin, biting down on James shoulder as he pants and James comes as well, hips rolling up nice and fast.

Then Kendall slumps forward, still breathing hard as James rubs up his back, kissing at his neck and shoulder. Little shivers still go through him and he smiles when he realizes that they're still in this childish fort that he built.

"We're in a fort," he mumbles and James hmm's in agreement.

"I didn't think we'd ever fuck in one of these," Kendall says finally and James laughs against his hair, his breath hitting the soft strands and Kendall smiles cheekily and lifts his head to kiss James' cheek, saying, "I'm glad you like my fort."


End file.
